


Link Falls Down

by VioletInc



Category: The Legend of Zelda, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Not super edited, if I decide to follow up on this more editing will probably happen, just a quick thing I banged out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletInc/pseuds/VioletInc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Link climbs Mt. Ebbot and falls into the Underground? How will he react to (mostly) friendly monsters and magic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Link Falls Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unrestedjade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrestedjade/gifts).
  * Inspired by [prompt/request fic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/207619) by unrestedjade. 



> An Idea I had after reading a short thing by unrestedjade (tumblr username, as well as her username here, I believe). If you haven't read her fan fiction 'Flowey is Not a Good Life Coach', I strongly suggest you do so. Also it's been a while since I've actually sat down and finished a thing, so apologies in advance if quality/formatting is not exactly A++. Either way, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy! :)

After a lot of years spent “hero-ing,” I can say with full confidence that I’m not entirely unaccustomed to falling down. And it’s no new thing for me to find myself waking up in a place I don’t understand, either. 

But I can tell you from much experience that both of these tend not to lead to what you and I might call “favorable” outcomes.  
I pick myself up slowly, using my arms to support me as I sit up and try and see how far I fell this time. 

Oh. 

I look up to see a drop that should’ve probably killed me, or at least broken a few bones on the way down. Instantly I start checking myself, moving things in order to assess any damage. I landed on my back, which means I fell on top of my sword and shield, but surprisingly nothing hurts there. Which I’m equally surprised to find is the case with everywhere else on my body. No ribs broken, (thank the Goddesses,) I stand up with only a little bit of dizziness to cumber me.

Damage (or lack thereof) assessed, I put my still fuzzy brain to use on trying to find a way out of this mess.

It looks like the distance from here to the surface is too far for me to hookshot out of, and I have no idea where I am, so there’s no chance of Magic Lost Doors to Home helping me out. Unfortunately. I fish out my ocarina next from the little pouch tied to my waist and try to play one of the temple songs. Maybe I can teleport out of here? 

No such luck. 

Along with that, the distance between me and the top of this cave is too far for me to hookshot to, and there’s nothing for me to hold onto while I try to hookshot again. There’s no chance of me being able to scale this thing. 

Well, I’ve never been able to solve a problem by standing around before. I shove my ocarina back into the pouch and walk down a path in the cave to my right. Surprisingly, despite the light not shining all the way down, it’s still bright. It’s not quite the same as being in direct sunlight, but it’s brighter than lantern light. 

At the end of the path is a doorway, and despite some initial misgivings, I walk through it. If this ends up being a temple like any of the ones I’ve seen before, then there’s probably some way to teleport to the place outside of the hole at the end of it. But that’ll only be after a whole crap load of trouble. 

In the middle of the new room is a sunlit patch of golden flowers, with one particular flower in the middle. As I walk closer to it, something about it disturbs me. The flower smiles at me (it smiles at me- I was not aware flowers were capable of this). 

Hello trouble, my old friend.

“Howdy, friend!” The flower greets me with a wink. This day keeps getting weirder and weirder. 

“Um… Hi?” 

It giggles and looks at me with something akin to pity. “Gee friend, you must be so confused!” 

I raise my hand and give it the universal sign for “just a little bit.” 

“Here, allow me to help you out a little bit. My name’s Flowey- Flowey the Flower! Let me show you how things go down here.” 

Before I have a chance to respond to any of this, something that looks like a heart candy floats out of my chest, and I feel… Indescribably strange. As if there were two of me? 

Not for the first time I wish I had Navi with me to help make sense of this. Hell, I’d even settle for Tatl. 

“Wh-What’s going on?” My eyes dart to the flower, (Flowey?) and am more than a little bit uncomforted by the super sweet smile on it’s face. Something about this instantly doesn’t feel right. 

“This is your soul! It’s the very culmination of your being. Your soul starts off weak, but it can grow strong through gaining LV! LV stands for Love- here, I’ll share a little bit with you!” Flowey winks, and little white pellets appear and float around my soul. “Try and catch them with your soul, now!” 

I’m still having massive misgivings, but I try and move my “soul” around to catch the things anyway. Unfortunately I miss, and all of them float right past me. Flowey’s smile changes from friendly to something a little more sardonic. 

“Hey buddy, you missed them. Let’s try this again, huh?” His grin is back, and more bullets appear. “Be sure to actually get them this time!” 

That reaction got me curious, though. I gather my ‘soul’ and when the “friendliness pellets” get close, I make like I’m going to run into them, but dodge at the last minute. If Flowey’s change in expression last time was mild, this one gets a little more dangerous. 

“Is this a joke? Are you braindead or just plain stupid?” He pauses for a minute before continuing with a more stern voice. “Run. Into. The. Bullets…. Erm, friendliness pellets.” 

Bullets? “Yeah, uh, I think we’re done here. No “Love” needed, thanks.” I make sure to add the air quotations for added effect and try to walk past him. I quickly find out, though, that apparently that isn’t possible. As soon as I walk past my “soul,” I’m stopped- as if I walked into a wall. 

“You know what’s going on here, don’t you? You acted like an idiot just to piss me off.” I turn around as Flowey speaks to find a face bordering on demonic. “It’s kill or be killed around here, friend. It’s time for you to say goodbye.” Flowey’s bullets circle my soul, and nothing I do is moving it.I’ll admit to some small amount of panicking. 

I try and stick my sword in there, to cut a few of them away, but even the Master Sword is not having it. The best I can do is keep them from moving. And even that’s not really happening.

Out of nowhere comes a ball of fire from behind me, knocking Flowey (and his “friendliness pellets”) away. My soul floats back into my chest, and I turn to look for who saved me. 

Still unsettled from the whole “demonic flower” business, I keep my sword unsheathed and take out my shield as a gigantic goat lady walks towards me. At this point I don’t know what good the Master Sword will do me, but that doesn’t mean they know that. 

“Excuse me?” The goat lady walks my way, hands raised in a placating gesture. “Are you alright?” 

I’m caught off-guard by this, but lower my sword and shield slowly as she walks closer. “Uh, yeah, I’m fine… I guess.” 

“Please, allow me to check for any wounds for you. I have healing magic.” Her voice is sweet, but it doesn’t give me the sickening feeling Flowey did. Still though. 

“I’m alright, really.” I smile back. “I’m pretty weed-resistant, if you know what I mean.” 

She laughs a little bit, but the look in her eyes says it’s obvious she’ll be watching me, just in case. But I can feel that she means it in more of a mothering way than a menacing way. 

“You’ll have to forgive me, my name is Toriel, I am the caretaker of these ruins. I used to have children, but unfortunately, I lost both of them early.” She looks down for a moment, haunted.

“I’m so sorry…” 

She waives it away quickly and looks back up at me sweetly. “I have a home at the end of the ruins. You’re welcome to stay a while if you’d like?” 

“Sure! I think that’d definitely help me out!” 

Normally I wouldn’t be so quick to accept an offer like that, but… I felt bad for her. I may not be a twelve-year-old anymore, (hooray puberty… twice?) but I can tell she still looks at me as if I’m a kid for her to take care of. Maybe I should let her for a little bit? 

Either way, she motions for me to follow her, and I listen as she explains different parts of the Underground for me (I guess this place is a lot bigger than I previously thought?). It looks like I might be here for longer than I thought.


End file.
